Unused or unseen content
Throught the history of Battle for Dream Island, there exists content that was not generally intended to be seen, noticed, or otherwise content that is or was lost to the basic audience. Content here could incude items from the drawings, the show, or other media that is BFDI related. Games This area lists content in the BFDI-related games that was never used. BFDIA 5b Tune An odd pose for Tune, never seen in-game. Unplayable characters Despite the game allowing Book, Ice Cube, and Match to be playable, some characters are fully coded into the game, but cannot be a drivable character. They are: * Bubble * Ruby * Pencil * Lego Brick * Waffle * Tune Their special abilities are unknown, since they behave similarly to Book; they could be uncoded. Uncoded levels Levels 1-53 are all coded and fully playable with ease. However, levels 54+ are all consisting of flashing backgrounds with no characters in sight. Progress in these levels is impossible and cannot be done without a download of 5b.swf and levels.txt. Woody's Incredible Journey to the Escape from Eternal Terror Avalibility The game was uploaded to the bfdi.tv website in July of 2010. Since it was intended for use by Andrew Wang, its link was known by few. On January 1st, 2017, the game's existince was confirmed by a tweet on the Jacknjellify Twitter account. It was later found online by Derpyunikitty on October 15th, 2017, and they proceeded to make an edit of the game called Bracelety's Yoyleberry Adventure. Michael Huang later said it was still unreleased, even after acknowledging the edited version of the game.https://mobile.twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/923323012010479616 This confirms that the public was not intended to see the game, as the link was intended to be seen by few. Unused enemies In the files of the game, multiple unused enemy names are present, along with nonexistent coordinates that do not appear on the basic map without editing map.txt. Glue Stick of Frustration 15 12 25 50 100 Pointy Pencil of Doom 20 18 30 80 100 Unlucky Coin of Confusion 10 30 15 100 120 Strange Rectangle of Chaos 30 15 55 150 170 Bob the Wizard 40 30 50 200 500 The Demon 80 50 200 0 0 Robert 90 80 150 1000 1000 Interestingly, these enemies are not present on the final release of The Land of Stuff, which was the base of the hack. The real version of The Land of Stuff can be downloaded here. Comics and drawings This area lists the unused or unseen articles of info in the drawings, conics, and other pre-BFDI content. Total Firey Island In Total Firey Island, there are 18 books in total, however only 9 of the 18 were uploaded to Carykh. Even though books 10-18 are unseen, it is known that Pencil had won the comic series. Total Firey Points Due to them only being seen once, only books 1 and 5 were seen partially. They were demonstrated to show the original storyboard of the first episode of BFDI, Take the Plunge. Books 2-4 are unseen, and their existence is unconfirmed. Firey (comic series) Similarly to Total Firey Island and Total Firey Points having unseen books, Firey has a missing book, being number 3. (Book 1 could be considered unseen, but it's exisince is unconfirmed) References Category:Lists Category:Pre BFDI Content